


here you go

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Crack, M/M, for reddit lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: trump x putin crack smut taken seriously
Relationships: Vladimir Putin/Donald Trump
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	here you go

Trump was bouncing on his ass when I closed the door to our flat, whimpering, and moaning as he clenched his legs together. I chuckled and crouched down, turning the vibrator up on my phone. He looked stunning like this, I could just eat him up. "Putin, pleas-ah! I need your cock so bad," Trump whimpered, desperately trying to pull down his jeans while the other slipped under his shirt, abusing his nipple, mouth hanging open. “I want your cock stuffed in my mouth while you fuck my throat raw until I can’t even speak,” I growled, and placed my dick at Trump’s thin lips. “If you want it so bad, then prove it.”

He eagerly started licking before taking a third of it into his mouth at once. I moaned as I took a hold of his dark hair. Bobbling his head, Trump took more and more of the dick in his mouth until my cock hit the back of his throat, moaning as he looked up at me. His hands came up to stroke the parts that he couldn’t take into his mouth and started to suck, occasionally moaning when the vibrator became too much. He swallowed around my cock and fuck, it felt heavenly. I started thrusting into Trump’s throat, making my balls slap against his face. 

He whined when I pulled my cock out of his mouth. Slapping his ass, I whispered, “You want to do the same for your little boy-pussy, right?” 

Trump moaned at the loss when I pulled the vibrator out of his hole, only to be filled by my middle finger a moment later. “You’re still so tight, Trump, are you so used to my big fat cock fucking you open that nothing else will do? Do you like it when I use your hole like my own personal fucktoy?” I slapped his ass to a moan as he heard my words. Adding in a second digit, I fucked him with my fingers until a certain push caused him to arch his back with a particularly loud moan. “Found it.” I took my fingers out and he pushed his ass back as if begging to be used. “Please give me your dick, gods, I do anything,” he moaned. 

“What do you want, baby? Tell me why I should I fuck you with my cock.” I said, with my head circling his clenching hole. 

“Want your cock,” Trump pleaded, “Want you to use me like a whore, like a slut for your cock. I want you to fuck me until I’m crying and begging for more, make it so that I’m trembling and can’t even stand because of your cock fucking me like a sex doll.” Putin’s dick twitched. “Fill me with your cum like I’m a whoring barmaid that’s passed around the entire fucking table, god, please!”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao


End file.
